Un regalo de despedida para volver
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Daisuke & Kyoko]] .:: LEMON ::. .One-shot. Él se iría, dejándola con la alegría apagada de un amor apenas confesado. Por eso, la amaría hasta el cansancio; esta noche sería de ellos... este era su regalo de despedida.


_**Un regalo de despedida... para volver.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?. ***

Kyoko terminó suspirando; la resignación acompañando sus palabras. Pero quería mostrarse tan insensible cómo él, cómo siempre lo hacia.

NO!!, quería gritarle, sacudirlo hasta obtener una respuesta, más no lo haría, no tenía caso y no tenía ganas, simplemente estaba cansada.

Entonces dejó de mirar el piso, encontrándose con la seria expresión de Daisuke; ya no le daba la espalda.

*** Hay algo que quiero buscar. ***

Fue su razón. Una no muy buena para ella, pero: ¿qué podía hacer?.

Una sonrisa fingida adornó su rostro.

*** Mientras no sea otra chica. ***

Fue lo único que ella dijo, provocando que el rubio soltara una carcajada.

La joven arqueó una ceja, si bien trataba de poner fin a la tensión que se había formado entre ellos, tampoco era para exagerar. Más poco a poco, Kyoko tuvo que dejar de reprimir una sutil risa; él la había contagiado.

Y ahí estaban los dos, riendo en medio de una despedida.

*** Ya en serio, Daisuke, ¿por qué de pronto?, ¿por qué?. . . ***

De pronto se apagó la voz de la joven de rosados cabellos.

*** No por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ***

El chico Aurora acercó su rostro al de la joven, poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella. Suave, lento, terminaron besándose profunda y apasionadamente.

La mente de Kyoko era un ir y venir de preguntas que no tendrían respuesta, mientras recordaba que este no era su primer beso con el muchacho.

Y tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que tardó en darse cuenta de que Daisuke la tenía de espaldas sobre la cama, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo varonil, besándola con más fervor ahora.

Estaba bien, esto era hermoso, así que la chica Milchan simplemente se permitió disfrutar del momento. Pero entonces sintió la lengua del rubio penetrando en su boca, buscando con quien jugar.

*** E-espera, Daisuke. . . ***

Kyoko giró el rostro, moviéndose inquieta, tratando de salir de la prisión que habían forjado los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre.

*** Dame algo, Kyoko. *** _Le susurró él, besándole el cuello mientras apretaba suavemente un pecho por encima de la ropa._ *** Dame algo para regresar. ***

Apenas dijo esto, el rubio buscó la mirada de la joven, esperando su respuesta. Y aunque en sus lindos ojos encontró dudas y temores, también halló un inmenso cariño. . . para él.

Daisuke no lo dudó, besó a la mujer mientras sus manos se colaban, traviesas, bajo el vestido.

*** No!!, de, detente. . . ***

Kyoko se inquietó y agitó sus manos, tratando inútilmente de alejarlo de si.

Tranquilo, él le mordió la oreja izquierda para luego susurrarle al oído.

*** Solo confía en mi. . . Kyoko, ¿confías en mi?. ***

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

Las cejas de la chica se curvearon con tristeza. ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él, si lo amaba?. Esto era algo que ella igual deseaba, así que hizo sus temores y tristezas a un lado, acariciando las mejillas del muchacho. . . y lo besó.

El mañana no importaba y era algo en lo que ella se resistía a pensar. Daisuke se iría, dejándola con la alegría apagada de un amor apenas confesado.

Así, el chico la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su amada.

En realidad no quería irse, el arrepentimiento le llegó con solo verla. Por eso, la amaría hasta el cansancio, esta noche sería de ellos.

Las manos ansiosas de Daisuke iban y venían, palpando, acariciando, apretando suavemente de vez en cuando, hasta deshacerse del vestido de su compañera.

Las mejillas matizadas en rosa combinaron de pronto con el color de su cabello. Kyoko respiraba agitada, no podía evitar sentirse insegura y avergonzada. Ella no era Antonia, no tenía esas despampanantes y marcadas curvas, ni mucho menos grandes atributos.

No, la silueta de Kyoko era pequeña, delicada, casi frágil. De hecho aparentaba un par de años menos de los que realmente tenía.

*** Eres linda, Kyoko, en verdad me encantas. ***

Una tranquila y serena sonrisa adornó el rostro del muchacho, quien sujetó a la joven por la cintura, invitándola a sentarse sobre sus caderas.

Fue un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Milchan apenas pudo susurrar el nombre de su amado con sorpresa, pero su voz se apagó al sentir la hombría del rubio, haciendo fricción con su intimidad, aun por encima de la tela. Era delicioso. . . y quería más.

Así, ella se entregó en un vaivén, buscando satisfacerse al rozar su sexo con el de Daisuke, quien la miraba atento, inmóvil aun, dejándola satisfacerse de esa manera.

Más la imagen de la chica al obtener un pequeño orgasmo, lo hipnotizó por completo. Sus labios entreabiertos, arqueada por el placer, pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos. . . fue demasiado y terminó despojándose a si mismo de sus ropas, así cómo de la lencería de la pelirrosa.

Todo pasó en silencio, tranquilamente, solo compartiendo cómplices miradas hasta que el Aurora rompió el silencio.

*** ¿Satisfecha?. ***

No sabía que Kyoko podía sonrojarse aun más, pero sus palabras lo hicieron posible. Ella se moría de vergüenza, se había dejado controlar por la lujuria, esa no había sido ella.

*** Y-yo no, Da-Daisuke lo siento, yo. . . ***

*** No, disculpa, no lo dije para incomodarte. Yo también lo disfrute mucho. ***

El rubio la abrazó con suavidad, lo importante era complacerla.

*** ¿En verdad puedo hacer esto, Kyoko?. ***

*** Ya no quieres?. ***

*** Lo que no quiero es lastimarte. ***

Ella lo miró con tristeza, la estaba lastimando de todos modos. Él se iría y. . .

La chica sacudió la cabeza para luego sonreírle con dulzura. Quería hacerlo, lo deseaba, realmente quería hacer el amor con Daisuke, además. . .

*** Supongo que no podemos desperdiciar esto. ***

La chica bajó la mirada, justo a la virilidad del muchacho, cuya dureza erguida hacia arriba parecía clamar por la mujer.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, compartiendo una traviesa sonrisa, luego un beso.

Kyoko se acomodó sobre las caderas de su hombre, bajando lentamente, enterrándose a si misma aquel duro pene. La joven rompió el beso para gemir con fuerza, ella controlaba la penetración, por lo que esta era lenta y suave. . . placentera.

Sentía cómo su vagina se abría para recibir a su amado y retenerlo, cómo deseaba ella retenerlo a su lado.

El chico Aurora por su parte, respiraba con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, era delicioso sentir la calidez, la humedad que la chica le estaba regalando. Hubiese querido no hacerle daño. . .

*** Ya pasó, ya pasó. ***

Le susurraba él al oído, abrazándola con fuerza. Le besó las mejillas, probando sus lagrimas.

Daisuke estaba totalmente enterrado en ella y había sido muy placentero el sentir esa última embestida, aunque para ella fuese todo lo contrario.

No se movieron por unos segundos, respirando agitados.

Las manos del rubio se aventuraron a recorrer la delgada figura de la mujer, acariciándola con ternura y suavidad hasta posarse en los dibujos que le sostenían la espalda, apretando con deseo.

*** Daisuke!!.***

Kyoko abrió los ojos, más lo que intentó que sonase cómo una protesta, resultó ser un gemido cargado de gozo.

Daisuke comenzó a subirla y bajarla sobre su pene y ella gemía al ritmo de las embestidas, pidiendo más y más.

Susurros y jadeos llenaron la pequeña y desordenada habitación. Eran dos amantes que se entregaban por primera vez al maravilloso acto de amor. Él dentro de ella, dedicándose palabras dulces mientras sus bocas se buscaban continuamente.

Y lo que empezó cómo una entrega tranquila, se volvió desesperación y locura.

El Aurora se aferró a la cintura de la joven mientras besaba sus senos, succionando y lamiendo un duro y sonrosado pezón; amasando el otro pecho mientras ella subía y bajaba las caderas, deseosa de aquel duro pedazo de carne que la penetraba y la quemaba deliciosamente.

*** Da-Daisuke, no. . . no puedo más. . . aahhh!!. ***

Entonces, el rubio la silenció con un beso al tiempo en que enterraba su miembro con más fuerza y rapidez.

Kyoko se aferró a su amante mientras gritaba su nombre. Ella tuvo su clímax que se expresaba con fuertes pulsaciones que aferraban la virilidad del muchacho, manteniéndolo dentro suyo.

Fue hermoso, insoportablemente placentero, pero fue aun más dulce ver y sentir el orgasmo de él. Su rostro reflejando el gozo que lo recorría; roncos gemidos en toda la habitación mientras la llenaba con su abundante semen, su esencia. . . dios!!, ¡ lo amaba tanto !.

Y le llenó de besos el rostro, agradecida por este pequeño regalo de despedida. Más también estaba triste, deseaba hacer el amor con él todas las noches de su vida. . . y él se iría.

Lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus lindos ojos, empujadas por el doloroso nudo en su garganta.

Entonces lo escuchó. . .

*** Ai shiteru. ***

Ella parpadeó sorprendida; él mismo le había dicho que los hombres no demostraban sus sentimientos con palabras y ahora le decía esto.

*** Daisuke, yo tam. . . ***

Kyoko quería decirle su sentir también, más él la calló con un beso y después se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas, desesperado por hacerlo una vez más.

Sin decir ya nada por el resto de la noche, no había tiempo para las palabras, solo para amarse.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

La joven de rosados cabellos abrió los ojos lentamente y con pereza.

Trató de moverse, más un par de fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

_""Ya recuerdo, anoche. . .""_

Se sonrojó, esa noche había sido un derroche y exceso de amor. Se quedó tranquila, disfrutando de ese momento.

Él pronto se iría.

*** Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?. ***

Le susurró el rubio al oído, haciéndola estremecer pues lo creía dormido. Ella suspiró soñadora, ilusionada.

Permanecieron así por un rato más, luego Daisuke abandonó el lecho y se vistió; ella le miraba atenta y en silencio, ya no había tristeza, solo resignación, era lo único que le quedaba.

Miró embelesada el perfecto cuerpo de su amado, así cómo la devastadora sonrisa que él le regaló.

*** Vamos!!. *** _Le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano._ *** Acompáñame hasta el final. ***

Kyoko sonrió, aunque hubiese preferido que Daisuke no le dijese esas palabras.

Poco tardó ella en vestirse; él contemplándola con dulce y sumo detalle, con satisfacción.

Siempre quiso pasear con él en su motocicleta, lastima que dicho paseo fuese el primero y el último.

Este era su regalo de despedida.

**Finalizado.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me encanta este anime, por eso quisiera hacer unos cuantos fics más de este.

A fin de cuentas esta pareja es oficial, pero no hubo mucho sobre ellos. Tuve que conformarme con el detalle de que Kyoko fue la única a quien Daisuke le habló de su partida.

Entonces, no tuve más remedio que echar a volar mi imaginación T_T.

**^0^**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 05 de Marzo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
